Mick Foley
Michael Francis "Mick" Foley (7 de junio de 1965), es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabajó para la World Championship Wrestling y la World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment y actualmente está en la TNA. Destaca por el uso de distintas personalidades dentro del ring, siendo una tranquila, otra loca y otra violenta.Es uno de lus luchadores de la WWE que se a lesionado mas dentro del ring. Fue Campeón de la WWE tres veces y Campeón Mundial por Parejas en 8 ocasiones. Por sus muchas peleas violentas en las empresas en las que ha estado, se le conoce como "Hardcore Legend" o "La Leyenda de las Luchas Violentas". También es un escritor publicado. Carrera Inicios Foley fue entrenado en Dominic DeNucci Wrestling School en Pennsylvania y debutó en junio de 1985. En adición a las cartas de DeNucci, Foley y otros estudiantes tomaron parte en algunos matches para las grabaciones televisivas de la WWF. Después de muchos años de luchar en los circuitos independientes, Foley comenzó a recibir ofertas de varios circuitos regionales. Él se unió al Memphis Based CWA, donde hizo pareja con Gary Young como parte del Stud Stable. Cactus y Young tuvieron brevemente los CWA tag a finales de 1988. World Championship Wrestling (1991-1994) El 5 de septiembre de 1991, Cactus Jack debutó como Heel y atacó a Sting.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.201) Tras tener unos feudos con Van Hammer y Abdullah the Butcher, Cactus Jack se enfrentó a Sting en una lucha no titular, siendo Sting el Campeón de la WCW, en una pelea Falls Count Anywhere match en Beach Blast 1992, la cual Sting ganó.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.223) Por mucho tiempo, Mick ha considerado este combate como el mejor en el que ha trabajado. Un año mas tarde Cactus Jack peleó contra Vader el 6 de abril de 1993. Foley y Leon White querían una lucha intensa, así que acordaron que Vader debía pegar a Cactus varias veces en la cara.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.239-241) La WCW dijo que la pelea era demasiado violenta, teniendo que intervenir policías. Foley se rompió la nariz, se dislocó la mandíbula y necesitó 27 puntos de sutura, pero ganó la pelea por cuenta de fuera. Como el título no cambió de manos, la WCW decidió darle una revancha. Foley quería dejar la empresa temporalmente para pasar más tiempo con su hija y someterse a una cirujía para mejorar su pierna. Como resultado, la revancha con Vader fue el 23 de abril, los dos ejecutaron movimientos peligriosos para alegar que tenía una lesión y debía retirarse. Vader quitó los protectores y le lanzó contra el poste, causándole una contusión verdadera y le hizo a Foleyy que no sintiera su mano ni su pie izquierdo.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.243-244) Mientras Foley se retiró para recuperarse, WCW hizo una historia con Cactus Jack en la cual se volvía loco, escapaba de un manicomio y desarrolló amnesia.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.248-250) Foley había querido que la storyline de su lesión fuera muy seria y generara mucha simpatía hacia él antes de su retorno. Foley volvió en 1993, salvando a British Bulldog de un ataque de Vader. Entonces empezó un feudo con Vader y otros luchadores dirigidos por Harley Race, el mánager de Jack.En una de las peleas más brutales de toda la WCW, Cactus se enfrentó a Vader en una Texas Death match en Halloween Havoc.Foley, Mick. Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p. 256) Race ganó la pelea por Vader usando una maceta, golpeando a Cactus y dejándolo inconsciente, siendo eliminado por KO. El nivel de violencia usado en el feudo hizo que la WCW rehusara a emitir por PPV otro combate entre ellos. El 16 de amrzo de 1994, durante un tour de la WCW por Europa, Foley y Vader pelearon en Múnich, Alemania. Foley began a hangman, a spot where a wrestler's head is tangled between the top two ring ropes, which is usually painful but safe.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.4) Unbeknownst to Foley, however, 2 Cold Scorpio had earlier complained that the ropes were too loose, resulting in the ring staff tightening the ropes to the maximum.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.5) As Foley struggled to pull himself out, he tore off two-thirds of his ear and underwent surgery later that day to reattach the cartilage from the ear to his head, so that a total reconstruction would be possible in the future.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.6-9) Later that year, Cactus Jack and Kevin Sullivan were scheduled to win the tag team titles at Slamboree 1994.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.272) Foley had to choose between reattaching his ear or wrestling in the pay-per-view and winning the titles. Foley chose to wrestle and won his only championship in WCW. Foley has said several times that he was frustrated by WCW's reluctance to work a storyline around losing his ear. On April 23, in a match with Vader, Foley again took a powerbomb onto the concrete.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.265) Expecting a brilliant remark from the commentators about the fact that it was the same move that disabled him exactly one year prior, Foley was left unsatisfied with Bobby Heenan's announcement of "That'll give you Excedrine Headache No. 9." Foley recounts this as the moment that set his intention to leave WCW.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.269) At Bash at the Beach, Cactus Jack and Sullivan lost the tag team titles to Pretty Wonderful (Paul Orndorff and Paul Roma),Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.277) and Sullivan then blamed Cactus for the loss. Cactus Jack officially turned heel when he attacked Kevin's kayfabe brother Dave Sullivan, however, the Sullivan brothers aroused so little sympathy from viewers that the fans reacted as though Cactus were the face.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.280-281) Cactus and Kevin Sullivan engaged in a summer-long feud, which culminated in a Loser Leaves Town match at Fall brawl, which Cactus lost, ending his WCW career.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.281) After losing, Cactus decided to split his wrestling between SMW, ECW, and Japan. World Wrestling Entertainment 1996-1997 Mick Foley debutó en la WWE en 1996, el día después de Wrestlemania 12, como Mankind, un gimmick de una persona esquizofrénica que vivía en el cuarto de calderas, iniciando un feudo con Undertaker, ganando en SummerSlam (1996) en la primera Boiler Room Match y perdiendo en WWF In Your House:Buried Alive en una Buried Alive Match. Tras esto, peleó en el torneo de King Of the Ring, donde luchó hasta llegar a la final contra Triple H, perdiendo ante él.. 1998-1999 thumb|left|Mick Foley con Socko. Luego, presentó a su personaje Dude Love como personaje sorpresa que acompañaría a Stone Cold Steve Austin para luchar por los títulos en parejas, ganándolos, pero debido a una lesión en la rodilla, deben dejarlos. Luego, presenta a su personaje Cactus Jack, luchando contra HHH en el Madison Square Garden en una lucha sin DQ. En el Royal Rumble de 1998 participa con sus tres facetas, siendo eliminadas las tres. En ese lapso, aparece como Cactus Jack generando un feudo con The New Age Outlaws, presentando así a su compañero y amigo personal Terry Funk, (Chainsaw Charlie) luchando en Wrestlemania 14, saliendo victorioso en una lucha de Basureros. Después, vende su alma al diablo siendo Dude Love, el perrito faldero de Vince Mcmahon, que se empeñaba en quitarle el título de la WWE a Stone Cold Steve Austin, luchando contra él en Unforgiven 98 y Over the Edge 98 perdiendo en ambas. Tras esto, Dude Love desaparece y aparece Mankind para conseguir una oportunidad de lucha por el título al Undertaker en la lucha Hell in a Cell en el PPV King of the Ring 98, donde el Undertaker lanzó a Mankind desde lo alto de la celda y le hizo atravesar el techo de esta hasta la lona y le cubrió después de tirarle encima de unas chinchetas, convirtiendo esa lucha en una de las más recordadas de la historia y desmostrando que ya no era un programa sólo para niños. thumb|Foley con su ropa de combate Fue reconocido por la gente como un gran luchador y presentó a su amiguito Mr. Socko, con quien desempeñaba su finisher "Mandible Claw" y también recibe el reconocimiento de ser el "Rey de la Lucha Violenta", siendo nombrado por Vince Mcmahon el primer campeón de lucha violenta y le cedió el WWE Hardcore Championship en 1998, título que luego perdió contra el Big Boss Man. También comienza su campaña para ganar por primera vez el título de la WWE, teniendo varias luchas contra Ken Shamrock y The Rock, donde The Rock salió vencedor. También participó de las Survivor Series 98 donde llegó a la final contra The Rock, pero cuando le aplica el Francotirador (Sharpshooter), Vince manda a tocar la campana, nombrando campeón a The Rock, cuando Mankind nunca se rindió. Metido en un feudo contra The Corporation, Mankind recibe una oportunidad de lucha por el título en Raw is War, ganando por primera vez el título máximo de la WWE y apareciendo en la portada de WWF Magazine). Pero la presión por parte de The Corporation fue tan grande que le dio una oportunidad a The Rock de luchar por el cinturón en el Royal Rumble 99 en un "I Quit Match", donde el primero en rendirse diciendo por el micrófono "I Quit", pierde. Foley describía sus reglas diciendo "There´s no KO, no DQ, no corporate members in the ring side, no stopping the match for excesed blood lost..."(Aquí no hay Ko, descalificaciones, sin miembros del cuerpo fuera del ring y no paramos por exceso de pérdida de sangre) y cumplió todas esas expectativas, siendo una cruenta lucha, donde The Rock destruyó la cabeza de Mankind a sillazos, ganando al final con una grabación de su voz diciendo "I Quit". .]] Pero Mick y tuvo su oportunidad en el entretiempo de SuperBowl del año 1998, en un programa especial de Sunday Night Heat, donde peleó sin DQ contra The Rock y ganó el título por segunda vez, pero lo pierde nuevamente en Raw is War en una lucha de escaleras, donde al hacer su aparición el Big Show, tira a Mankind de la escalera, ayudando a The Rock a ganar el título. Esto derivó en una lucha contra el Big Show en Wrestlemania XV donde Mankind gana (por descalificación del Big Show) y otra en Backlash 99 en un Boiler Room Match, donde Mankind gana. Meses después, lucha contra Triple H y éste lo lesiona con un martillo, alejándolo del ring un par de meses Al volver en Summerslam 99 tuvo una oportunidad por el título en un Triple Threat Match contra Stone Cold Steve Austin y HHH, ganando el título por tercera vez. Luego, al día siguiente pierde el título contra Triple H, formando un gran feudo contra Shane McMahon y sus aliados. Esa semana se une a The Rock en parejas y ganan el título en parejas a The Undertaker y Big Show, creando así la famosa "The Rock n' Sock Connection". Participa de muchas luchas importantes en el resto del año 1999, como el "Six Pack Challenge" por el título de la WWE en Unforgiven 99, un feudo contra Val Venis en No Mercy 99 y ayuda a Vince en su lucha sin DQ contra Triple H en Armaggeddon 99, pero ninguna tan increíble como las que esperaban a principios del año 2000, donde todo surge cuando Mankind ayuda a The Rock en un Lumberjack Match. 2000 thumb|Foley firmando su libro Como Triple H estaba al mando de la WWE, lo ordena a luchar contra The Rock en un "You're Fired Match", donde el ganador se quedaba en la WWE y el perdedor era despedido y Mankind perdió, siendo humillado por DX con vídeos burlescos y un tipo disfrazado del que hacía el ridículo. Regresó después de la demanda de todos los luchadores en un Raw is War, iniciando un feudo con HHH. Este feudo llevó a Mick Foley a cambiar de Mankind a Cactus Jack y el primer gran enfrentamiento de este feudo se llevó a cabo en el Royal Rumble 2000 con triunfo para Triple H luego de aplicarle el pedigree sobre unas tachuelas que Mick había esparcido antes. La revancha se llevó a cabo en No Way Out con la estipulacón de que si Cactus Jack perdía tendría que dejar la WWE en un hell in a cell. Tras ganar Triple H, Cactus Jack dejo la WWE por algún tiempo. Unas dos semanas antes de WrestleMania 2000 apareció la Sra Linda McMahon diciendo que cumpliría el sueño de Mick Foley de estar en el evento principal de Wrestlemania. Participó ahí como Mick Foley, siendo eliminado en segundo lugar por Triple H en una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas con eliminacion. Después de ello fungio el papel de comisionado por cerca de un año completo, y durante dicho mandato se hizo de muchos enemigos. En Wrestlemania XX tuvo un encuentro haciendo pareja con The Rock contra Evolution , perdiendo por un RKO de Randy Orton. Tuvo su revancha en Backlash en un Hardcore Match perdiendo despues de que Orton le aplicase un RKO en un bate con alambre de púas Luchador ocasional thumb|left|Foley en la ECW con los [[ECW Originals.]] En Wrestlemania 22, participó en un Hardcore Match contra Edge. El combate era el final de un feudo que empezó en un show de RAW, cuando Foley arbitró de forma especial una lucha por el WWE Championship entre John Cena y Edge, combate que ganó Cena por conteo de tres después de que le aplicara su Finisher característico a Edge, el FU. Foley perdió el combate en Wrestlemania 22 después de que el canadiense le aplicara una Spear y lo lanzara contra una mesa ardiendo colocada en los aledaños del ring y posteriormente practicando el conteo de tres. Ahora Foley después de una lucha a dos de tres caídas contra Ric Flair la cual el mismo Foley la convirtió en Violenta, pero que desafortunadamente para el la perdió, ya que Ric había demostrado más dotes en el ring que Foley. Por fin pudo sacar a Ric de su vida como el mismo lo dijo al evento siguiente de la RAW. En el siguiente evento SummerSlam posterior a la lucha I quit contra Ric Flair, (la cual pierde; por salvar a Melina) al día siguiente en RAW es obligado a unirse al club del mismísimo Vince y posteriormente despedido. La cual cosa Mick Foley se le conoce como el rey de las luchas violentas o como en América dicen "The Hardcore Legend". thumb|Foley en el Tribute to the Troops. En Raw participó en una pelea contra Umaga en la cual perdió por no poder continuar luchando. Después en Wrestlemania 22 haría uno de los mejores combates Hardcore contra Edge, perdiendo. En Vengeance 2007 lucha contra Bobby Lashley, King Booker, Randy Orton y John Cena por el WWE Championship, ganando Cena haciéndole un FU a Mick Foley. En Cyber Sunday 2007 le propusieron como posible árbitro en la pelea entre Batista y Undertaker junto a Stone Cold Steve Austin y JBL, ganado Austin con un 79%, quedando segundo Foley con un 11% y después JBL con un 10%. Tras esto, arbitraría un combate entre Hornswoggle y Jonathan Coachman en Raw del 29 de octubre. Ganó Hornswoggle gracias a la intervención de Mick Foley varias veces y tras acabar el combate Mick Foley le prestó a Hornswoggle un mini Mr. Socko para que le aplicara a Coachman un Low Blow tras la lucha. El 2 de noviembre lucharon Mick Foley y Jonathan Coachman esta vez siendo árbitro Horswoggle, quien ayudó mucho a Mick para que venciera el combate con una Mandible Claw. En el XV aniversario de Raw, Mick, volvió al ring con su faceta de Mankind, cuando Mr. Mcmahon se autoproclamó la mejor superestrella de la historia de RAW, tras esto, Mick Foley le aplicó una Mandible Claw En la primera edición de Raw del año se clasificó junto con Horswoggle para el Royal rumble 2008, pero fue eliminado por Triple H. Además, Mick Foley ha sido añadido al roster de WWE Alumni. Comentarista En Backlash debutó como comentarista de la marca Smackdown! junto con Michael Cole en lugar de Jonathan Coachman, retirándose del puesto por el desagrado de su puesto y la finalización de su contrato. Tras el Draft, comentó junto a Jim Ross al ser transferido a Smackown. En Smackdown, Edge entrevistó a Foley para que le ayudara en su combate frente a Undertaker en SummerSlam, pero al finalizar la entrevista, Edge le atacó y le colocó encima de una mesa, saltando desde una escalera y golpeándole con una silla, causándole una kayfabe lesión que le mantuvo alejado de la mesa de comentaristas. Esta lesión fue provocada para negociar su nuevo contrato, que finalizaría el 1 de septiembre. Debido a los gritos que Vince le daba por los auriculares, Foley estuvo en desagrado con su situación, como él mismo comentó. Fue sustituido por Tazz en la mesa de comentaristas. El 1 de septiembre venció su contrato con WWE y firmó un nuevo contrato con TNA. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008-presente) 250px|thumb|Foley en [[Bound for Glory IV.]] Mick foley anunció en una rueda de prensa que estaba teniendo acuerdos a corto plazo con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. En la web de TNA salió un cartel en el que ponía la carateristica frase "Have a nice day" junto a una cara con alambre de espinos. El 18 de septiembre Mick Foley debutó en TNA Impact!, nombrándose Special Enforcer en Bound for Glory IV en el combate entre Kurt Angle y Jeff Jarrett, donde Angle le dio un sillado y Foley le hizo un Mandibule Claw e hizo la cuenta de tres tras un golpe con una guitarra de Jarret. En Final Resolution volvió a ser el especial enforcer en el combate entre Kurt Angle y Rhyno, combate que ganó Angle. En Genesis hizo equipo con Brother Devon y AJ Styles para enfrentarse al Main Event Mafia (Scott Steiner, Booker T & Kevin Nash), en dicho combate Foley cambio las reglas a las de combate Hardcore y obtuvo la victoria después de aplicar un DDT sobre una silla a Steiner. En Against All Odds fue el encargado de entregarle el campeonato mundial al ganador de un Fatal 4-Way entre Sting, Kurt Angle, Brother Ray y Brother D-Von, que finalmente ganó Sting. Más adelante, fue el "enforcer" de la pelea entre Angle y Sting en Destination X, siendo noqueado durante la lucha. En Lockdown, se enfrentó a Sting por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, donde salió victorioso y ganó el campeonato. Luego, tuvo feudos con Kurt Angle, Sting y Jeff Jarrett, contra los que luchó en Sacrifice, apostando su título. En el evento, Sting cubrió a Angle, por lo que Foley retuvo el campeonato. En Slammiversary perdió el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA ante Kurt Angle en un King of the Mountain match en el que también participaron AJ Styles, Samoa Joe y Jeff Jarrett. En Victory Road tuvo su revancha frente a Kurt Angle, pero perdió. Sin embargo, el 22 de julio ganó a Kevin Nash, ganando el Campeonato de Leyendas de la TNA. En lucha thumb|Foley preparándose para aplicar su "Mandibule Claw" a [[Kurt Angle.]] *'Movimientos finales' **'Mandible claw' (WWE / TNA) / Love Handle (WWF) / Mr. Socko **'Double arm DDT' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Cactus Jack Crack Smash'' (Diving senton from off the apron to the outside) **''Stump-Puller Piledriver'' (Texas piledriver) **''Sweet Shin Music'' (Superkick a la espinilla del oponente, parodia del Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels) **''Cactus Knee Lift'' (Runnig side knee lift) **Twisted neckbreaker **DDT en una silla **''Cactus Clothesline'' (Clothesline a un oponente en las cuerdas sacandolo del ring) - innovated *'Apodos' **'The Hardcore Legend' **Mrs. Foley's Baby Boy *'Managers' **Grand LizardFoley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.81) **Brian Hildebrand **Paul Bearer **Kevin SullivanFoley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p.167–168) **Linda McMahon **Lita **Melina Campeonatos y logros *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (3 veces) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF World Tag Team Championship (8 veces) - con Steve Austin (1), Chainsaw Charlie (1), Kane (2), Al Snow (1) y The Rock (3) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **TNA Legends Championship (1 vez) *'Championship Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Gary Young *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Mikey Whipwreck *'Great Lakes Championship Wrestling' **GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' **IWA King of the Death Match en 1995 **IWA World Tag Team Championship (IWA Japan version) (1 vez) - con Tracy Smothers *'National Wrestling League' **NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ozark Mountain Wrestling' **OMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Steel City Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Blue Meanie *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Kevin Sullivan *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - con Scott Braddock (1) y Gary Young (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year award in 1993 **PWI Match of the Year award in 1998 - versus The Undertaker (Hell in a Cell) in 1998 **PWI Match of the Year award in 1999 - versus The Rock ("I Quit" match) in 1999 **PWI ranked him # 46 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Brawler award in 1991 **Best Brawler award in 1992 **Best Brawler award in 1993 **Best Brawler award in 1994 **Best Brawler award in 1995 **Best on Interviews award in 1995 **Best Brawler award in 1996 **Best Brawler award in 1997 **Best Brawler award in 1998 **Best Brawler award in 1999 **Best Brawler award in 2000 **Feud of the Year award in 2000 – versus Triple H **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2000) **Best on Interviews award in 2004 **Best on Interviews award in 2006 *Otros títulos **OPWO (UK) World Championship (1 time) **NAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Categoría:Ex luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Leyendas de la WWE